Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel fixing unit for car sensor calibration and a calibration device using the same, and more particularly, to a wheel fixing unit for car sensor calibration, which can be installed and removed easily and quickly without separate cable connection structure, and a calibration device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recent vehicles have become more intelligent so as to provide more improved stability and convenience.
Regarding the intelligent vehicles, various vehicle control systems are applied. Examples of the vehicle control systems include an Adaptive Cruise Control (ACC) and Stop & Go for following a forward vehicle, a Blind Spot Detection (BSD) for detecting a blind spot of a vehicle, a Lane Change Assist (LCA) for safe lane change, a Pre-Crash Safety (PCS) for preventing a collision with a forward vehicle, a Collision Avoidance System (CAS), and a Parking Assist (PA).
Various vehicle control systems according to the related art use radar sensors, ultrasonic sensors, and the like, which transmit and receive signals, so as to sense an object (including vehicles and persons) around a vehicle.
Such sensors need to have an accurate alignment state so as to accurately sense an object, and a sensor alignment operation is performed for accurate sensing.
In the conventional sensor alignment adjustment operation, a reflection signal of an object (target board or the like) reflecting a transmission signal is received, characteristics of the transmission signal and the reflection signal are analyzed, and sensor alignment is adjusted based on the analysis result.
However, in the related art, in a case where alignment is adjusted under conditions other than mass production line, a position of a vehicle and a position reference point of a target board do not exist, and thus, it is difficult to ensure accuracy of alignment adjustment.
Therefore, there is proposed a technology that can accurately adjust sensor alignment even under conditions other than mass production line and achieve easy and quick installation in a wheel of a vehicle.
As the prior art document related to the present invention, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0113102 (Oct. 15, 2013) discloses a method and apparatus for horizontal alignment calibration of vehicle radars.